The war has just begun
by Fesiel
Summary: Primo episodio della Virtual Season 3 vista da Fenice158, Elerel e Sitonkia! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto

**SCENA 1**

Erano trascorse ormai diverse ore da quando i fratelli avevano lasciato il cimitero dei cowboy. Sam era alla guida dell'Impala, Dean seduto accanto dormiva beatamente. Dean non aveva nemmeno protestato quando Sam si era offerto di guidare. La ferita alla fronte gli duoleva più di quanto non avrebbe mai voluto ammettere e qualche ora di sonno – pensò – non avrebbe potuto che fargli bene.

L'appuntamento era fissato per la mattina seguente alla Roadhouse, o piuttosto a quello che restava della Roadhouse: un cumulo di cenere e detriti. Ellen aveva ordinato con tono perentorio ai fratelli di raggiungerla lì, ufficialmente per dare una mano nella ricostruzione del ristoro per cacciatori, in realtà perchè voleva tenere d'occhio i due fratelli. Troppi avvenimenti avevano sconvolto le loro vite nello scorso anno, troppi avvenimenti li avevano investiti come un treno negli ultimi tempi, da quando Sam era scomparso e Dean aveva stretto il patto per salvare il fratello.

Ellen ne aveva a lungo discusso con Bobby. Dean aveva detto a quest'ultimo che almeno così avrebbe dato un senso alla propria vita. Bobby si era infuriato vedendo nel giovane Winchester la stessa ostinata determinazione del suo vecchio amico John. Come poteva quel ragazzo pensare che la sua vita non avesse un senso e che l'unica sua scelta fosse la morte per la salvezza del fratello? Perchè aveva così poca considerazione di sè? Bobby ed Ellen volevano porre rimedio a questa situazione, volevano supportare Sam nella ricerca di una soluzione e nel difficile momento in cui era venuto a conoscenza del crudele patto che da lì ad un anno l'avrebbe privato dell'amato fratello.

Dean si stiracchiò, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, guardò il fratello che guidava in silenzio. Sam fissava la strada, o almeno così sembrava, ma in realtà stava rielaborando tutte le informazioni degli ultimi giorni, non ultima la consapevolezza del patto con il demone dagli occhi rossi. Sam DOVEVA salvare suo fratello, fosse l'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto.

"Ah Dean, ti sei svegliato finalmente... come ti senti? Hai ancora dolore alla testa?" disse Sam con preoccupazione, distogliendo lo sguardo dalla strada. "Sam, te l'ho detto mille volte, guarda la strada quando guidi la mia bambina, non vorrai rovinare le sospensioni prendendo qualche buca!" sbottò Dean senza rispondere alla domanda del fratello. Sam fissò di nuovo la strada e attese qualche secondo, quindi incalzò di nuovo il fratello con la stessa domanda "allora??? vuoi che ci fermiamo da qualche parte per prendere un'aspirina?". "No grazie Samantha, penso che sopravvivrò anche così." Dean accese la radio a tutto volume "tutto fuorchè Sammy in versione mamma chioccia" pensò. Sam guardò il fratello e sospirò... quindi sbuffando accostò la macchina al ciglio della strada e spense la radio. Fissò il fratello che aprì gli occhi nuovamente e si guardò attorno. "E quindi? vuoi che guidi io?". "No Dean, non mi sono fermato per questo motivo, dobbiamo parlare di quel che è successo, lo sai" rispose Sam cercando di mantenere la calma.

"Santo cielo Sammy! Non c'è nulla di cui parlare: abbiamo ucciso il demone dagli occhi gialli, abbiamo visto papà fiero di noi, ora stiamo andando a sistemare la Roadhouse, così almeno non sentiremo le lamentele di Ellen e Bobby. Direi che è tutto assolutamente a posto."

"Dean... dimentichi un piccolo dettaglio NON insignificante." protestò Sam. "Hai ragione Sammy, scusami. Dimenticavo che la ragazza dell'ultimo autogrill mi ha lasciato il suo numero di telefono. Dovrò proprio ricordarmi di chiamarla!" disse Dean ridacchiando.

"Ok, quindi il fatto che tra un anno morirai e sarai condannato all'inferno per l'eternità non è una cosa che ti sconvolge? Non è qualcosa che dobbiamo affrontare, vero? Tanto manca ancora un anno! Ah no scusa, ho contato male... ormai sono quasi 363 giorni, giusto il tempo di chiamare la ragazza del bar e divertirti un po' con lei!".

"Sam – disse Dean – sai bene che era l'unica cosa che potessi fare, è il mio compito proteggerti e ho fallito. Non potevo permettere che morissi. E poi io dovrei già essere morto da tempo, questo tempo è come un regalo. Posso anche vivere in modo più tranquillo perchè non ho più un futuro da dover costruire o progetti a lungo termine da realizzare. Fare azioni senza curarsi delle conseguenze. E' questo il vero vantaggio. Ed ora partiamo Sam, non possono attenderci in eterno". Detto questo Dean accese nuovamente la radio e si lasciò scivolare lungo in sedile alla ricerca di una posizione comoda nella quale riprendere il suo sonno apparentemente senza pensieri.

Sam avviò il motore e partì. Non poteva credere a quel che aveva sentito. Dean aveva intenzione di non combattere più, proprio come aveva fatto l'anno prima quando lo shock da corrente elettrica lo aveva ridotto in fin di vita. Forse, pensò, Bobby ed Ellen avrebbero saputo cosa consigliarsi. In quel momento Sam si sentì più solo che mai.

Alle prime luci dell'alba i ragazzi arrivarono in uno spiazzo deserto, dove un tempo si ergeva la Roadhouse. Qualche muro di legno era già stato alzato e i lavori procedevano senza sosta. Sam aveva guidato incessantemente per tutta la notte, gli era sembrato un buon modo per non dover pensare. Dean, dal canto suo, aveva dormito tutto il tempo, ostentando pace e tranquillità.

Bobby sentì il rumore inconfondibile del motore dell'Impala e decise di andare incontro ai ragazzi. "Ellen sono arrivati quei combinaguai" urlò e si avviò. Vide subito i due Winchester che lo salutarono con un abbraccio.

"Eccoci qui, pronti per il duro lavoro, agli ordini del generale Ellen!" disse Dean sorridendo. Nonostante della Roadhouse restasse veramente poco, Dean in quel posto si sentiva come a casa. "Ciao Bobby, ciao Ellen" disse Sam fissandoli negli occhi e guardando poi preoccupato Dean. I due adulti capirono subito il messaggio del ragazzo e annuirono.

"Beh fannulloni, avete intenzione di restare a godervi lo spettacolo dell'alba o siete pronti per lavorare?". "Oh così mi ferisci, Bobby, nemmeno un whisky di benvenuto per due stanchi cacciatori" obiettò Dean. "Forse è meglio che vi mettiate davvero al lavoro Dean, prima iniziate, prima finite e prima avrete la vostra ricompensa." disse Ellen con tono severo. Dean sussurò a Bobby "Questa donna mi mette paura!" e andò a prendere gli attrezzi per lavorare.

Bobby fissò Sam e gli fece cenno di stare tranquillo e che avrebbero affrontato il problema con calma.

La mattinata trascorse senza troppi inconvenienti. Diversi cacciatori erano arrivati nel corso della giornata per ricostruire la Roadhouse e si erano aggiunti a quelli che già si trovavano lì per lavorare. Era giunta ora di pranzo e i cacciatori stavano per staccare dal lavoro quando una delle travi fissate in alto cedette. Dean senza pensarci si arrampicò rapidamente e raggiunse la trave per fissarla. L'attenzione di Sam venne catturata dall'urlo di uno dei cacciatori più anziani "Fai attenzione ragazzo, diavolo, non vorrai mica romperti l'osso del collo!". Sam si girò e vide il fratello che stava martellando sulla trave senza aver prima preso le precauzioni necessarie per lavorare a quell'altezza. "Non preoccuparti Jack, è tutto sotto controllo!" disse Dean e continuò il proprio lavoro. Fissata la trave, Dean scese rapidamente e raggiunse gli altri per il pranzo. Mentre stava per sedersi Sam gli afferrò un braccio e lo tirò da parte.

"Cosa credevi di fare là sopra??? E' non è il primo rischio inutile che prendi stamattina!". Sbottò Sam. "Oh Sammy calmati, direi che guidare la mia bambina non ha giovato affatto al tuo umore. Molto strano" rispose Dean cercando di tornare al tavolo, ma ancora una volta Sam lo bloccò. "Guarda che se muori prima non gioverai né a me né agli altri! Ma non lo capisci che non è questo il modo di affrontare la situazione??? Dobbiamo stare uniti e trovare una soluzione, non facilitare il lavoro al demone del quadrivio! Dean mi sei rimasto solo tu, vuoi capirlo?". Dean abbassò lo sguardo e con un filo di voce disse "lasciami andare Sammy..." e si allontanò dal fratello senza voltarsi. Sam restò fermo a fissare il luogo dove fino a pochi secondi prima si trovava il fratello maggiore e sussurrò "non importa cosa pensi, io romperò quel patto e ti salverò", ma ormai Dean era troppo lontano per sentire.

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto

SCENA 2:

Il mattino seguente Sam si svegliò tutto dolorante, scivolò fuori dal sacco a pelo e si stiracchiò le membra indolenzite. Non ricordava che dormire per terra fosse così fastidioso, tutto sommato, pensava di aver dormito ben più scomodamente in passato.  
Si voltò verso destra, Dean si era già alzato, il suo sacco a pelo era abbandonato lì accanto in maniera scomposta. Sam si sentiva vuoto come quel sacco, Dean continuava a far finta di niente e si rifiutava di parlare con lui del patto, Sam temeva che comportandosi come il giorno precedente avrebbe finito per fare qualche sciocchezza. Un brivido lo percorse al solo pensiero, non avrebbe perso suo fratello.  
Si trascinò fuori, dove Ellen aveva sistemato un tavolo e stava servendo caffè a tutti i volontari che aiutavano a ricostruire la Road House.  
"Buongiorno" disse con poco entusiasmo rivolto a Ellen e Bobby.  
Bobby rispose con un cenno del capo scrutando l'aria abbacchiata di Sam, Ellen accennò un sorriso e domandò "Caffè, Sam?"  
"Sì, grazie" rispose lui, tirò su leggermente le maniche della sua maglietta grigia e prese un biscotto dal piatto che Bobby aveva fatto scivolare nella sua direzione.  
"Ehi, Sammy! Finalmente ti sei alzato!" esclamò Dean arrivandogli alle spalle.  
Sam fece a malapena in tempo a lanciare un'occhiata al fratello che Ellen arrivò con la sua tazza di caffè.  
"Sam! Ma cosa ti sei fatto?" domandò preoccupata, indicando il braccio destro di Sam.  
Sam si guardò l'avambraccio e solo in quel momento notò un livido piuttosto esteso, era scuro quindi recente.  
"Non ne ho idea" disse perplesso spostando lo sguardo dal suo braccio a Ellen "Avrò preso una botta ieri, mentre lavoravo, e non ci ho fatto caso" scrollò le spalle "È solo un livido, non ti preoccupare"  
"Oh, Sammy, devi fare più attenzione alla tua pelle delicata!" osservò Dean sarcastico.  
Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo "Mettiamoci al lavoro, è meglio" tirò giù la manica per coprire la chiazza scura e si diresse al lavoro portando con sé la tazza di caffè.

Quella sera, di ritorno al casolare che usavano come base d'appoggio, Sam scivolò sotto la doccia per lavar via la fatica di una giornata di duro lavoro. Ancora una volta non era riuscito a cavare nulla da Dean, che si rifiutava di affrontare qualunque discorso serio. Sam mise la testa sotto l'acqua e lasciò che questa gli bagnasse i capelli e il viso, poggiò la fronte contro il muro e sospirò. Un altro giorno era passato, un giorno in meno di vita per Dean, un giorno in più in cui lui non aveva fatto nulla per tirar fuori suo fratello da quel casino.  
Si riscosse e iniziò a insaponarsi. Ora che era completamente svestito notò per la prima volta che quello sul braccio non era l'unico livido che aveva di cui non si ricordava. Altri lividi di un viola intenso spiccavano sulla sua coscia sinistra e uno anche sulla gamba destra. Li fissò mentre si insaponava lentamente, non ricordava di aver sbattuto in tutti quei punti. Allontanò il pensiero dalla sua mente, erano solo lividi e sicuramente il minore dei suoi problemi.

Il giorno successivo Sam si svegliò all'alba sentendosi ancora peggio di quando era andato a dormire. Di nuovo Dean si era già alzato, non era mai stato un tipo mattiniero e Sam lo sapeva, chiaramente stava facendo di tutto per evitare di trovarsi da solo con lui.  
Sam si massaggiò le braccia indolenzite, sorprendendosi dell'effetto che il lavoro manuale stava avendo su di lui. Un dolore acuto lo trafisse al braccio sinistro, appena sotto la spalla, Sam si sfilò la maglietta per controllare e con sua sorpresa trovò un taglio non del tutto rimarginato che era sicuro non fosse lì la sera precedente. Lungo le braccia e sul torso nuovi lividi erano comparsi accompagnati da graffi. Sam osservò la sua pelle martoriata completamente sconcertato, sembrava che qualcuno l'avesse picchiato nel sonno, ma certo se ne sarebbe accorto se fosse stato così.  
Udì bussare alla porta, afferrò in fretta la maglietta e si coprì appena in tempo. Quando emerse con la testa dal collo della maglia vide la testa di Bobby fare capolino da dietro la porta.  
"Tutto bene Sam?" domandò Bobby, osservandolo con aria interrogativa.  
"Sì, tutto bene, grazie" Sam cercò di sorridere, ma non gli riuscì di essere molto convincente.  
"Non mi raccontare balle, Sam" disse Bobby con sguardo perforante.  
"No, davvero…" tentò Sam "È solo… Dean…" non stava mentendo – si disse – era davvero preoccupato per Dean. Anche se c'era dell'altro.  
Bobby lo guardò come se non fosse convinto, Sam si chiese se Bobby avesse notato qualcosa mentre lui si rivestiva, poi Bobby annuì e disse "Lo so, è ancora sconvolto Sam, ci vuole tempo."  
"È proprio quello che non abbiamo" rispose amaramente Sam.

Arrivato a sera Sam aveva preso una decisione, sarebbe rimasto sveglio per tentare di capire come si procurava le ferite. Aveva evitato di parlarne a Dean, non voleva far preoccupare inutilmente il fratello, non era stato facile perché Dean aveva notato subito che Sam era eccessivamente dolorante e dopo averci scherzato un po' su si era insospettito e l'aveva bombardato di domande. Sam era riuscito ad evitare il confronto, ma sapeva che Dean sarebbe tornato all'attacco.  
Si distese nel suo sacco a pelo a pancia in su, fissando il soffitto, ben presto il respiro di Dean si fece più lento e lieve, si era addormentato. Nonostante le quantità di caffè che aveva ingurgitato per riuscire a rimanere sveglio, la stanchezza stava per avere la meglio e gli occhi minacciavano di chiudersi ogni istante di più. Scosse il capo, come per scrollare via il sonno, si liberò dal sacco al pelo, il cui calore accogliente conciliava fin troppo e si tirò su a sedere, incrociando le gambe.

La notte passò lenta e inesorabile, Sam combatteva il sonno cambiando posizione e camminando, quando il suo orologio segnò le quattro e mezza si alzò e in punta di piedi raggiunse la porta, l'aprì e richiuse senza un rumore. Non c'era nessuno, raggiunse la porta che dava sull'esterno e uscì nell'aria fredda che precede l'alba. Inspirando profondamente si sedette a terra, poggiando la schiena contro il muro del casolare e osservando lo scheletro della nuova Road House in lontananza. Ancora non capiva come si era procurato tutti quei lividi e quel taglio, forse si era trattato di sonnambulismo? Ma allora perché Dean non se n'era accorto? Sam sorrise e si rispose che Dean aveva il sonno pesante.

I minuti scivolarono via e le prime luci dell'alba presero il posto delle stelle, Sam udì uno scricchiolio alle sue spalle, si voltò e vide Dean ancora insonnolito venire verso di lui.  
"Sam?"  
Sam agitò una mano in segno di saluto.  
"Cosa fai qui a quest'ora? Ho aperto gli occhi e non c'eri…" disse sedendosi accanto a Sam.  
Sam scrollò le spalle "Non riuscivo a dormire"  
"Sembri uno zombie" sentenziò Dean scrutando il viso del fratello, gli occhi di Sam erano cerchiati e iniettati di sangue per la mancanza di riposo.  
Sam ridacchiò sommessamente "Ah, grazie! Anche tu sei splendido appena alzato, ti assicuro" concluse sarcastico.  
Dean lo guardò storto "Molto spiritoso, Sammy. Devi dormire, non puoi ricominciare a fare le notti insonni." Un dubbio lo colpì e domandò "Non hai di nuovo gli incubi, vero?" fissò Sam intensamente.  
"No, no, tranquillo" si mosse a disagio "Solo insonnia, vedrai che stasera crollerò addormentato" disse desiderando che la sera arrivasse il prima possibile, era stanco morto e non era venuto a capo di niente.  
Dean sembrò accettare la risposta e si alzò in piedi "È troppo presto per alzarsi, torno a dormire. Dovresti provarci anche tu" disse e senza attendere una risposta rientrò nel casolare.  
Sam reclinò la testa contro il muro e chiuse gli occhi, pensando che Dean non aveva tutti i torti. A fatica si tirò su e tornò nella stanza che occupava con Dean, si distese nel sacco a pelo e si addormentò quasi immediatamente.

"Dean? Dov'è Sam?" gli domandò Bobby poche ore dopo.  
"Stanotte non ha dormito, l'ho lasciato riposare" rispose Dean. Bobby annuì.

All'ora di pranzo Bobby si offrì di andare a svegliare Sam, così che mettesse qualcosa nello stomaco, tutti i cacciatori erano riuniti intorno al tavolo all'esterno e il casolare era deserto. Bobby stava per bussare alla porta quando sentì dei lamenti provenire dall'interno della stanza dov'era Sam, spalancò la porta preoccupato e vide Sam procurarsi dei tagli sempre più profondi sulle gambe.  
"SAM!"  
Al grido del suo nome Sam lasciò andare il pugnale che aveva in mano e ricadde all'indietro, giacendo a terra immobile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto

SCENA 3

L'immagine di Sam intento a torturare il suo stesso corpo perseguitava Bobby. Aveva notato un'espressione malignamente compiaciuta sul volto del giovane Winchester mentre contemplava le ferite autoinflittesi. Gli dava i brividi. Perché diavolo Sam avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa del genere? Non aveva alcun senso.  
_A meno che…_  
A meno che cosa? Che Sam fosse impazzito, forse? No. C'era ben altro nascosto dietro quel ghigno inquietante. Eppure l'unica via per spiegare l'accaduto sembrava più folle dell'avvenimento stesso.  
"Dean"  
Il ragazzo era impegnato a sorseggiare una birra, insolitamente assorto nei suoi pensieri. Bobby lo colse di sorpresa.  
"Eh?"  
"Devo parlarti" Il suo tono era nervoso e tremendamente serio. Qualcosa non andava.  
"Dov'è quello sfaticato di Sam?"  
Ma l'altro scosse la testa.  
"Non qui, andiamo fuori."  
I due si mossero in silenzio fuori dalla Roadhouse accompagnati dallo sguardo attento di Ellen. Quando furono sufficientemente lontani da orecchie indiscrete Bobby si fermò guardandosi intorno, nonostante sapesse benissimo che non avrebbe visto nessuno. Si passò una mano sulla barba che gli cresceva ispida intorno alla bocca ed infine si costrinse a parlare.  
"E' Sam.."  
Dean cambiò subito volto.  
"Dov'è? Gli è successo qualcosa?"La preoccupazione traspariva chiaramente dalle sue parole.  
"E' ancora a letto, l'ho rimesso a dormire..."  
"Non eri lì per farlo alzare?"  
"Infatti, ma quando l'ho raggiunto al casolare l'ho trovato già sveglio.."  
Dean lo guardò con aria perplessa sollecitando una più chiara risposta.  
"..diavolo Dean, si stava trafiggendo le gambe con un coltello!"  
Il ragazzo era incredulo.  
"Due tagli belli grossi sulle gambe, fortunatamente i punti non sono serviti.."  
"Cosa?!"  
"Quando poi si è accorto di me ha smesso ed è caduto a terra privo di sensi"  
_Assurdo, che razza di scherzo poco divertente!_, pensò il ragazzo aggrottando le sopracciglia con disappunto.  
"Fammi capire, mi stai dicendo che mio fratello è un sonnambulo e pure sadico?"  
"Dannazione, parlo seriamente!" Dean capì che non stava mentendo "C'è qualcosa di strano in Sam, lo sguardo che aveva, è lo stesso che di quando..è come se…" La frase gli morì sulle labbra.  
"E' come se cosa?" Gli occhi verdi del giovane si contrassero fino a diventare due fessure.  
Bobby gli lanciò uno sguardo grave.  
"Credo che Sam sia posseduto."

Posseduto? Sammy? Impossibile, l'amuleto che Bobby stesso aveva dato ad ognuno di loro, dopo la brutta esperienza avuta con la prole del demone dagli occhi gialli, lo avrebbe protetto da qualsiasi tentativo di "incursione" da parte di creature soprannaturali.  
D'altra parte, non c'era ragione per cui Sam avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa tanto stupida come ferirsi da solo. Lui non era il tipo da autopunirsi, se proprio pensava di meritare un castigo, preferiva che fosse qualcun altro a premere il grilletto, pensò amaramente Dean.  
Senza contare che lui era _Sam_, il secchione che voleva studiare legge, la persona più razionale della Terra, la mente. Chiunque Bobby avesse visto non poteva essere il _suo_ Sam.  
"Sei sicuro che fosse Sam?"  
"Se non fossi stato sicuro non sarei nemmeno venuto a parlartene."  
"Posseduto da cosa poi, un demone? Ancora?"  
"Non ne ho idea."  
Uno dei tanti cacciatori coinvolti nei lavori di riparazione della Roadhouse venne loro incontro con due birre in mano.  
"Vedrò cosa riesco a scoprire."  
Fece per andarsene ma la voce di Bobby lo rincorse.  
"Dean, stai attento, ricordi come è andata l'ultima volta.."  
Il ragazzo fece un cenno col capo e si voltò, rifiutando gentilmente la birra offertigli, e si incamminò verso l'entrata principale. Ovvio che si ricordava dell'ultima volta, per poco Sam non l'aveva ammazzato e nei giorni più umidi la spalla gli faceva ancora male.  
Il sole ardeva la terra e indeboliva gli spiriti degli pseudo-operai, ma Dean era troppo occupato a rimuginare sulle parole di Bobby per accorgersene. Se suo fratello era posseduto c'era un solo modo per scoprirlo.  
Con passo determinato arrivò all'angolo destinato ai rinfreschi, momentaneamente presieduto da Ellen.  
"Due birre." Ordinò Dean.  
La donna alzò un sopracciglio squadrandolo indispettita.  
"Hem..per favore?"  
"Così va meglio." Sorrise lei prendendo due bottiglie di Beck's dal piccolo termos pieno di ghiaccio. "Non state troppo al sole o vi cuocerete."  
Dean le sorrise afferrando le due bottiglie gelide.  
"E' proprio a questo che servono le birre...raffreddare gli spiriti."  
Si voltò e prima che Ellen potesse chiedere altro voltò l'angolo, saltò sulla Impala e schiacciò a fondo il pedale dell'acceleratore raggiungendo in meno di cinque minuti il casolare in cui riposava Sam. Non si era mai accorto quanto la luce del giorno rendesse il vecchio edificio paradossalmente freddo e sinistro. Senza indugiare all'esterno, si diresse all'ombrosa stanza sul cui pavimento giacevano i sacchi a pelo. Anche quello di Sam era vuoto, ma non se ne stupì. Probabilmente il fratello si era alzato nel frattempo che Bobby aveva raggiunto il cantiere e raccontato a Dean ciò che aveva visto. Dal fondo del corridoio sentì qualcuno tirare lo sciacquone. Raggiunse la porta del bagno, ma invece che bussare ed entrare da lì, preferì passare dalla saletta adibita a spogliatoio, dalla quale era possibile accedere ai sanitari e la doccia. Sentì l'acqua scorrere.  
"Sam?" Chiamò.  
Il rumore di acqua corrente cessò.  
"Dean?Che cavolo fai qua?"  
Dean sorrise sollevato, il solito cordialissimo modo di salutarlo tipico di Sam. Del _suo_ Sam.  
"Volevo sapere se è tutto a posto. Ti ho preso una birra, sbrigati ad uscire."  
"Arrivo.."  
La doccia venne riazionata. Senza perdere tempo Dean appoggiò le due birre sull'unico mobile che la stanza offriva, facendo spazio tra i vestiti e la biancheria del fratellino. Tirò fuori da una tasca dei jeans una minuscola boccettina e ne versò il contenuto in una delle bottiglie.  
_Vediamo se superi la prova acqua santa._  
Prese la sua birra e si mise in un angolo a sorseggiarla. Pochi minuti dopo Sam fece capolino dal bagno insieme ad una nuvola di vapore tanto densa da annebbiare leggermente la vista. Da ciò che riusciva a vedere attraverso la coltre bianca, Dean distinse subito l'asciugamano legato in vita decisamente troppo piccolo per Sam e ridacchiò pensando che assomigliasse molto ad una minigonna.  
"Che vuoi? Che c'è da ridere?"  
L'altro indicò l'asciugamano. Sam allargò le braccia guardandosi.  
"Cosa?" Disse senza capire cosa ci fosse di tanto divertente.  
"Stavo notando che stai proprio bene con la mini.."  
Sam lo fulminò con lo sguardo e sussurrò "Jerk" mentre la risatina divertita del maggiore non dava segno di voler cessare. Notò la Beck's ma decise che si sarebbe vestito prima di bere. Sotto i vestiti che Dean aveva gentilmente ammucchiato sul bordo del mobile c'erano un paio pulito di boxer. Fece per infilarseli ma sentì lo sguardo del fratello puntato addosso. Il vapore si era svanito. Si voltò verso l'altro ed incontrò i suoi occhi.  
"Cosa vuoi adesso?"  
Dean aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, come era solito fare quando voleva nascondere la sorpresa.  
"Dio, Sammy, girati ancora" Gli disse facendogli cenno di voltarsi. Sembrava aver visto qualcosa di orribile "Dove ti sei fatto questi?" Sfiorò con le dita un enorme livido vicino alla cicatrice lasciata dal coltello di Jake. Al contatto Sam si ritrasse di scatto.  
"Ahi!..non lo so, avrò sbattuto da qualche parte, lo sai che sono delicato." _Ma, mi ero dimenticato dei lividi.._  
"Saresti dovuto volar giù dalle scale per conciarti così, ma ti sei visto?" La schiena era quasi totalmente viola.  
Il più giovane dei due si voltò di nuovo, sfidando con un sorriso rassicurante l'espressione ansiosa dell'altro.  
"Dean, che problema c'è? Una settimana e sparirà tutto." Ostentò falsa sicurezza ignorando il bruciore che i recenti tagli alle gambe gli procuravano. Fortunatamente l'asciugamano era sufficientemente lungo da coprire le fasciature.  
Sam tornò ai boxer lasciando Dean sconcertato. _"Si stava trafiggendo le gambe con un coltello!"._ Le parole di Bobby gli risuonavano nelle orecchie. Cosa stava succedendo?  
"Seriamente" la voce di Sam lo scosse dai suoi pensieri. "Sta diventando imbarazzante."  
Accorgendosi di star ancora fissando il fratellino, Dean farfugliò uno "Scusa" e si rimise nell'angolo a rigirarsi la birra tra le mani. Lo sguardo si Sam lo inseguì fino al fondo della stanza ma non lo mollò finchè fu Dean a parlare.  
"Cosa?"  
"Perché sei ancora qui? Sto bene, vi raggiungo a piedi attraverso i campi, torna pure."  
"Si ma prima volevo.." _La birra, ricordati la birra_."..volevo fare un brindisi."  
"Un brindisi?" Il tono era poco convinto. "E a cosa?"  
"A.." Dean disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente "..a questo bel periodo di calma." Ma se ne pentì subito. Gli occhi chiari del fratello si rabbuiarono all'istante rifiutandosi di guardare altro che il pavimento. Finì di vestirsi e prese in mano la birra.  
"Non vedo cosa ci sia da festeggiare." C'era un sottile tono di irritazione nella sua voce.  
_Ti prego, non ancora con questa storia.._  
"Sam, non ho voglia di discutere.."  
"E' proprio questo il tuo problema."  
"Non possiamo semplicemente berci una birra in compagnia come due persone normali?" Dean lo implorò con lo sguardo.  
_Per favore, è già dura abbastanza senza le tue prediche.._  
Sospirando cupo, Sam decise di lasciar perdere. Per quella volta. Alzò la bottiglia imitando il gesto del brindisi e bevve un sorso di birra mischiata ad acqua santa. Dean trattenne il fiato.  
La faccia di Sam si contrasse in una smorfia mentre il fratello già sentiva il cuore sprofondargli.  
"Questa birra fa schifo, è annacquatissima!" Disse infine Sam disgustato.  
Dean lasciò andare la tensione in una risatina.  
"Comunque" Aggiunse il più giovane, lo sguardo di nuovo serio "Ne riparliamo."  
Niente, non era successo assolutamente niente. Ciò significava che Bobby aveva torto, non si trattava di possessione. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato dalla scoperta, ed invece l'angoscia si faceva strada dentro di lui. Se esclusa l'ipotesi della possessione, quale altre spiegazioni avrebbero potuto giustificare i lividi di Sam? Poteva davvero esserseli fatti intenzionalmente?  
"Senti..non lo metti più l'amuleto che ci ha dato Bobby?"  
La domanda colse Sam alla sprovvista. Alzò un sopracciglio confuso.  
"Perché me lo chiedi?"  
"Così, ho visto che non ce l'avevi addosso. Dovresti metterlo.."  
"O scusa, fratellone" simulò una faccia dispiaciuta ma Dean lo guardò severo "Cavolo, calmati, non pensavo fosse così importante per te."  
"Beh, vedi di indossarlo, preferirei evitare altre dosi di piombo.." Sorrise ironico.  
Sam gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
"Davvero molto divertente. Lo metterei quell'amuleto se potessi."  
"Che vuoi dire?"  
L'altro deglutì, sapeva che Dean non avrebbe gradito. Si guardò intorno cercando una scappatoia ma non trovandola si fece forza e sputò il rospo.  
"Hem..stai calmo, promettimi di non arrabbiarti."  
"Me lo dici o no?!"  
Deglutì ancora.  
"…l'ho perso."

L'aria fresca della notte era un toccasana per la pelle arrossata dal sole. Bobby respirò a pieni polmoni godendosi quel momento di assoluta tranquillità. Le luci del vecchio casolare si erano spente da poco e gli ospiti della locanda erano rientrati nelle loro stanze. Poco più a sud il cantiere della Roadhouse giaceva deserto in mezzo al nulla. L'orologio appeso a fianco dell'entrata segnava l'una.  
Seduto sul davanzale di una finestra sul retro, Bobby lasciò che il vento gli arrivasse dritto sul collo, rinfrescandolo piacevolmente. Lavorare sotto il sole cocente lo aveva sfinito. Chiuse gli occhi per un po' rilassando ogni muscolo. Quando li riaprì le lancette segnavano l'una e quindici.  
_E' in ritardo.._  
Qualcuno spuntò silenzioso dalle scale, scrutò nella semioscurità e quando notò Bobby lo salutò con un cenno del capo, raggiungendolo in pochi istanti.  
"Scusa il ritardo ma c'è stato un piccolo imprevisto."  
"Imprevisto?"  
"Diciamo solo che la prossima volta che Sam vorrà giocare a dama alcolica dovrà trovarsi qualcun altro che pulisca il suo vom—"  
"Dean, ti prego, non ho ancora digerito. E poi sei stato tu a farlo ubriacare." Lo interruppe Bobby.  
Dean ridacchiò divertito. "Eh eh..non credo ci sia qualcosa di più divertente, il problema è che non sa tenere ciò che beve nello stomaco, deve sempre buttar fuori tutto. E' lì che il divertimento finisce."  
"Sì, beh, grazie per avermi aggiornato. Ma c'era qualcos'altro che volevi dirmi?"  
"Oh, sì.." Si schiarì la voce, il suo tono cambiò istantaneamente "Ho provato con l'acqua santa ma niente."  
"Nessuna reazione?"  
"No, anche se.."  
Bobby lo invitò a proseguire.  
"Anche se mi ha detto di aver perso il tuo amuleto."  
"Perso?! Avete idea di quanto è stato difficile trovarne due per entrambi?!"  
"Lo so, ma cosa ci posso fare?"  
"Quindi.." si calmò l'uomo " ..potrebbe essere posseduto."  
"Ma l'acqua santa non gli ha fatto niente!"  
Bobby non rispose. Già, l'acqua santa. Era una prova inconfutabile, niente reazione niente possessione. Eppure..quegli occhi così sadicamente soddisfatti li aveva visti solo su volti manovrati da demoni. Anche se non era da escludersi alcuna possibilità, per quanto assurda potesse sembrare.  
"Non so cosa pensare.." Sospirò Dean.  
Un rumore di passi attirò la loro attenzione. Proveniva dal piano superiore.  
I due si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa e senza più fiatare si mossero rapidi e silenziosi come ombre nella notte. Fortunatamente gli scalini erano stati montati in un periodo sufficientemente recente da non aver già preso la noiosa abitudine di scricchiolare. Rasentando cautamente la parete percorsero il corridoio, controllando che ogni stanza incontrata fosse chiusa a chiave. I cacciatori impegnati nella ricostruzione della Roadhouse dormivano quasi tutti lì, Ellen compresa.  
Un lamento sommesso.  
"E' lui.." Sussurrò piano Bobby.  
Procedendo a passi lenti Dean notò che nella stanza assegnata a lui e Sam i due letti erano vuoti. Concentrò lo sguardo sulla porta semiaperta in fondo al corridoio, quella che dava sul bagno comune. Per qualche oscura ragione il suo corpo non voleva muoversi. La mano di Bobby gli sfiorò una spalla.  
"Prendi." Gli disse l'uomo allungandogli una fiaschetta di metallo. Acqua santa.  
"Non mi serve, Bobby." Ignorò una voce nel suo cervello che lo invitava a ripensarci.  
Un altro gemito strozzato seguito da una risata soffocata.  
Dean non ce la fece più. Scattò in avanti senza più curarsi di essere sentito o meno, in poche falcate percorse la distanza che lo separava dalla porta, afferrò con decisione il pomello e girò. Ciò che vide lo inorridì.  
Nel mezzo della stanza buia stava Sam, incurvato su se stesso, il grosso coltello che Dean solitamente teneva sotto il cuscino stretto nella mano destra, la lama coperta di sangue.  
"Sammy.." Sentì la sua voce tremare mentre una sgradevole sensazione di deja vu gli torceva le viscere.  
Sentendo pronunciare il suo nome, il ragazzo si girò, un'espressione truce dipinta in volto. Dean trasalì quando potè vedere anche la parte sinistra del corpo del fratello. L'intero avambraccio era squarciato da un taglio profondo che dal polso arrivava fino al gomito. Il sangue scorreva copioso dalla ferita e formava una pozzanghera sul pavimento ai suoi piedi.  
"Oddio..cosa hai fatto?"  
Il suo istinto protettivo lo costrinse ad avvicinarsi svelto a Sam, gli occhi grandi spalancati per il timore. Se non medicavano quella brutta ferita avrebbe anche potuto dissanguarsi.  
"Dammi quel coltello, Sammy." Allungò la mano.  
Sam alzò per la prima volta il viso ed il suo sguardo incontrò quello del fratello. Nello stesso istante Dean _seppe_ che Bobby aveva ragione, guardando negli occhi di Sam vide uno sconosciuto. Ma non fece in tempo a dire nulla, l'impugnatura del coltello lo colpì in fronte, dove si stava ancora rimarginando la ferita provocatagli dal demone dagli occhi gialli. Con un urlò di dolore Dean cadde a terra, le mani sulla ferita riaperta.  
Dal corridoio Bobby si lanciò nella stanza riuscendo ad afferrare saldamente il braccio destro di Sam. Il ragazzo però lo colpì forte con un ginocchio nello stomaco. L'uomo si piegò in due cercando di riprendere fiato, ma sentì le dita gelide dell'aggressore chiudersi intorno alla sua gola e spingerlo indietro, facendolo sbattere violentemente contro il muro.  
"Sam.." Chiamò Dean ancora intontito dal colpo.  
Il ragazzo non si girò neppure, con la mano sinistra insanguinata teneva ora il pugnale puntato alla giugulare di Bobby, che finalmente riuscì a mettere a fuoco il volto dell'altro a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
L'occhio destro di Sam si chiuse e si aprì in uno scatto nervoso.  
_Un tic.. _  
Ed in quel momento lo riconobbe.  
"Tu..come..?" Farfugliò Bobby. Non potè far altro se non spalancare gli occhi in un misto di paura e sorpresa.  
"Ben trovato Bobby." Gli sorrise Sam, o meglio, la creatura dentro di lui.  
Poi allentò la presa fino a lasciare libero l'uomo e sempre sorridendo scivolò a terra incosciente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto

**SCENA 4**

Dean si alzò lentamente. La mano destra era pressata sulla fronte contro la ferita ancora sanguinante. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di mettere a fuoco la scena davanti a lui: Bobby in piedi impietrito fissava Sam senza proferire parola. Il più giovane dei Winchester si trovava, invece, per terra privo di sensi.

"Sammy..." disse Dean con un filo di voce.

Il ragazzo raggiunse il fratello per terra e vide che questi stava lentamente riprendendo conoscenza.

"Dean" sussurrò Sam "do-dove sono?". Il giovane si guardava intorno smarrito, provava un dolore lancinante al braccio, non ricordava nulla di quanto era successo nelle ultime ore. Ultimo ricordo: la ricerca nel suo laptop del prossimo caso che sarebbe stato affrontato dai fratelli una volta terminato il lavoro alla Roadhouse.

Nel frattempo anche Ellen, sentendo un gran trambusto ed urla, si era avvicinata al luogo in cui si trovavano i Winchester e Bobby.

"Ragazzi è meglio se mi seguiate... credo sia il caso di ricucirvi un po'"disse Ellen.

"Ahhhh!" sbottò Dean stizzito, mentre Ellen gli disinfettava la ferita sulla fronte. "Scommetto che provi un certo piacere in quello che stai facendo!"

"Non tentarmi Dean!" disse Ellen con aria divertita.

Intanto Sam osservava la scena in silenzio, cercando di fare ordine nelle proprie idee. Con l'altra mano stringeva il braccio, fasciato ma dolorante, e giocherellava con la parte di garza che pendeva dalla fasciatura, astraendosi da tutto ciò che lo stava circondando.

"Quindi vi avrei attaccato e sarei stato io stesso a causarmi questa ferita al braccio... giusto?" interruppe Sam.

"sì" disse Bobby "ma non credo che fossi esattamente tu quel pazzo esaltato che abbiamo affrontato poco fa io e quel piantagrane di tuo fratello".

Bobby prese il calice con la birra e bevve lentamente. _Forse dovrei dire tutto ai ragazzi _– pensò – _ma se è veramente lui... perchè è qui? perchè sta facendo del male a Sam?_

"c'è qualcosa che sai e non vuoi dirci... è vero Bobby?" disse Sam mentre Dean continuava a lamentarsi tra le mani di Ellen.

"insomma Dean finiscila! sei proprio come tuo padre!" disse annoiata Ellen. Pochi istanti dopo la donna fu chiamata da uno degli altri cacciatori fuori del casolare.

"e tu sei proprio come tua figlia! una macellaia!!!" urlò Dean mentre Ellen si allontanava dalla stanza.

"Ragazzi.." Interruppe Bobby "io credo che voi non mi abbiate detto tutto sei mesi fa su Steve Wondell".

Dean fece finta di niente e prese anche lui un calice di birra e bevve la fresca bevenda.

"cioè?" disse Sam cercando di nascondere la propria tensione al sentire il nome del cacciatore che lui stesso, posseduto da uno dei figli del demone degli occhi gialli, aveva ucciso mesi prima.

"Tempo fa vi avevo chiesto se sapevate nulla sulla morte di Steve... e avete negato... oggi credo che invece voi sappiate più di quel che mi volete dare ad intendere" Bobby trafisse con lo sguardo i due ragazzi. I suoi occhi erano svegli e indagatori.

"Bobby perchè fai adesso il nome di Wondell?" disse Dean con falso disinteresse.

"Perchè è lui che ha conciato così Sam" Bobby fissò Dean e Sam e tacque un momento, poi aggiunse "l'ho riconosciuto quando Sam ci ha attaccato, Dean. Quel tic nell'occhio è inconfondibile. Conoscevo troppo bene Steve per non riconoscere questo suo tratto caratteristico. Quello che ci ha attaccato e che si è ferito non era Sam, era Steve! Ora mi occorre sapere cosa ha a che fare Steve con voi due, dato che voi avete affermato in passato di non conoscerlo e di non sapere niente della sua morte." Lo sguardo di Bobby si fece scuro. Dell'uomo burbero ma buono sembrava non essere rimasto molto, non in questa circostanza. Bobby voleva la verità e la voleva in quell'esatto momento.

Dean approfittò dello stato confusionale in cui si trovava ancora Sam per intervenire prontamente bloccando ogni tentativo di Sam di rispondere.

"Ok Bobby, se è la verità che vuoi... la verità avrai" Dean bevve un altro sorso di birra e continuò. "Ho ucciso io Steve Wondell. Quando Sam era posseduto, ci siamo imbattuti in Steve, prima di incontrare te. E' stato un incidente, ma ho dovuto uccidere Steve perchè stava per attaccare Sam." Dean fece uso della sua faccia di bronzo sperando che l'anziano cacciatore credesse alla sua versione della storia.

_Sam non ha certo bisogno di altri problemi in questo momento, _pensò Dean.

Sam accennò a dire qualcosa, ma Dean lo zittì con lo sguardo, con quello sguardo da fratello maggiore eloquente che non ammette repliche.

Bobby fissò a lungo i due fratelli, abbassò lo sguardo e dopo qualche secondo sorrise amaramente.

"Come vedo continuate a pensare che sia un cretino. La tua storia non regge nemmeno un po' Dean. Pensavo che fossi un bugiardo più bravo".

Dean sollevò lo sguardo e stava per dire qualcosa, quando Sam intervenne. Non poteva più permettere che Dean lo coprisse, occorreva che anche lui prendesse le proprie responsabilità.

"Sono stato io" disse Sam.

"Sammy!!!" si girò di scatto Dean.

"Dean, abbiamo tenuto per troppo tempo questo segreto. Bobby non lo merita."

Bobby restò in silenzio ad ascoltare, i suoi occhi si fecero sempre più tristi.

"Quando ero posseduto dal figlio del demone dagli occhi gialli... Dean mi ha ritrovato dopo una settimana di assenza. Io non ricordavo quasi nulla, ma avevo negli occhi l'immagine di me stesso, mentre uccidevo quell'uomo. Non sapevo nemmeno chi fosse... So solo che non mi sono potuto fermare... Nei pochi momenti di lucidità riuscivo soltanto a provare pena per quel povero uomo, ma non sono riuscito a fermarmi". Sam abbassò lo sguardo pieno di rimorso.

"E perchè non me l'avete mai detto? Perchè mi avete mentito? Io vi ho aiutato a costo della mia stessa vita... Pensate che non sarei stato in grado di capire?" Bobby a quel punto si alzò, prese la sua birra e la lanciò contro il muro.

Il vetro della bottiglia s'infranse contro il muro cadendo per terra con tutto il contenuto.

"Maledizione! Siete solo due mocciosi che vogliono giocare con le cose da grandi! Vi avevo sopravalutato! Pensavo di avere a che fare con degli uomini, non con dei maledetti bugiardi. Non vi siete fidati di me e avete aspettato che vi costringessi a parlare. Siete soltanto dei vigliacchi!" detto questo Bobby si sedette e fissò il vuoto nel silenzio penetrante della stanza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto

SCENA 5

Bobby si passò una mano sul volto, accarezzando la barba brizzolata.  
"Bobby…" disse Sam incerto.  
Bobby gli rivolse uno sguardo duro e parlò come se niente fosse "Dobbiamo sbarazzarci di questo spirito prima che ti faccia davvero del male" disse rivolto a Sam, l'amarezza e la delusione inconfondibili nel tono della voce.  
"Parliamo di un cacciatore, avranno sicuramente bruciato le sue ossa" obiettò Dean, deciso a non mostrarsi a disagio.  
"Già, che cos'è che lo lega ancora qui?" domandò Sam.  
Bobby li osservò un attimo in silenzio poi disse "Non credo ci sia qualcosa che lo leghi a questa dimensione, credo che sia uscito dal Cancello dell'Inferno"  
Sam e Dean lo guardarono sorpresi, "Vuoi dire che era all'inferno?" chiese Sam, sconcertato.  
Bobby annuì gravemente.  
"Ma non aveva venduto l'anima o altro, non c'era motivo per cui finisse…" la voce morì in gola a Sam, l'argomento scottava, lanciò uno sguardo laterale a Dean che si mostrava impassibile.  
"Sentite, non ho idea di come funzioni lo smistamento tra Inferno e quant'altro, ma non trovo altra spiegazione" disse Bobby sbrigativamente "Inoltre, se è morto in circostanze… violente, il suo spirito ha probabilmente accumulato rancore e quando il corpo è stato bruciato è finito dritto all'inferno, ora l'abbiamo fatto uscire e si sta vendicando"  
"Cosa possiamo fare allora?" chiese Dean, desideroso di passare all'azione.  
"Potremmo provare ad utilizzare la chiave di Salomone, esorcizziamo lo spirito"  
Dean sgranò gli occhi, non di nuovo pensò. "Esorcizziamo uno spirito? Ma è fattibile?"  
"Credevo che la chiave di Salomone servisse solo per i demoni" osservò Sam.  
"Non so voi come la vedete, ma questa non è una situazione molto normale" rispose Bobby duramente "È evidente che l'apertura del Cancello dell'Inferno ha scombussolato gli equilibri, quante altre volte vi è capitato uno spirito in grado di possedere qualcuno?! Perché se vi fosse sfuggito è questo che Steve sta facendo con Sam!" concluse Bobby irritato.  
Dean e Sam si scambiarono un breve sguardo, Dean si voltò quasi immediatamente, sapeva già cosa stava per dire Sam.  
"C'è solo un modo allora. Dobbiamo invocare lo spirito, fare in modo che mi possieda quando siamo preparati ad affrontarlo, così che voi possiate esorcizzarlo."  
"Sam, no!" protestò Dean con un'occhiataccia "Ci sarà pure un altro modo"  
"Hai suggerimenti?" domandò Bobby fissandolo con un'intensità preoccupante.  
"Dean, andrà tutto bene. È l'unica possibilità che abbiamo. Come facciamo ad invocare lo spirito?" chiese Sam.  
"Dovremmo cercare di comunicare con lui" rispose Bobby pensieroso.  
Dean alzò gli occhi per guardarlo, poi si voltò rivolgendosi al fratello "La tavola ouija".  
Sam annuì con un mezzo sorriso "Giusto. È ancora nel portabagagli, vero?" Dean annuì in risposta "Se voi sarete protetti dagli amuleti non avrà altra possibilità che possedere me e la chiave di Salomone lo terrà intrappolato" concluse Sam.  
"Non possiamo farlo qui, non possiamo rischiare che qualcuno ci interrompa o scopra cosa sta succedendo" obiettò Dean.  
"Lo faremo a casa mia. Stasera." disse Bobby in tono perentorio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **i personaggi contenuti in questa storia non mi appartengono, sono proprietà di Eric Kripke e degli aventi diritto. Non ricavo alcun profitto

SCENA 6

La luna piena filtrava i suoi raggi attraverso il vetro opaco della finestra illuminando di un candido pallore il viso contratto di Sam. Le corde che lo immobilizzavano alla sedia stringevano fastidiosamente sul collo ed intorno al braccio sinistro ancora dolorante, ma si guardava bene dal chiedere di allentare i nodi, sarebbe potuto accadere di tutto una volta evocato lo spirito. Dean incrociò per un attimo lo sguardo del fratello, distogliendolo subito con fare afflitto. Doveva essere penoso anche per lui vederlo ancora una volta legato sotto la vigile sorveglianza della chiave di Salomone, pensò Sam piegando la testa all'indietro per visualizzare il simbolo disegnato sul soffitto. La casa di Bobby aveva sempre lo stesso intenso odore di candele spente e polvere, libri antichi e pergamene ingiallite sparse ovunque, eppure c'era qualcosa di diverso nell'aria, uno strano silenzio..  
Diffidenza?  
Dean scostò la tenda fissando ora la superficie lucida della Impala ammiccare alla luna ora il movimento delle fronde degli alberi sospinte dal vento, ma il suo sguardo tornò presto a posarsi sulla tavola ouija posta a terra, quella stessa che aveva usato per comunicare con Sam durante la sua esperienza extracorporale. Una crescente agitazione gli informicoliva i muscoli impedendogli di star fermo. Voleva chiudere quella brutta faccenda al più presto, una volta per tutte.  
"Possiamo cominciare?" chiese impaziente rompendo il silenzio.  
Bobby non rispose subito, continuò a spostare fogli e impilare libri a destra e sinistra, evidentemente in cerca di qualcosa che non trovava.  
"No" disse infine "Mancano due candele."  
Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Ne servono sei per il rituale di evocazione, io ne ho solo quattro…pensavo ci fossero qui da qualche parte!"  
"Pensavi?!" mormorò tra i denti incredulo "Maledizione Bobby!"  
L'altro lo fulminò con gli occhi, due pezzi di ghiaccio così gelidi da lasciare Dean senza parole. E quello cosa significa?  
"Guarda nel borsone, dovremmo avere qualche candela." intervenne Sam.  
Sbuffando innervosito Dean raccolse le chiavi della Impala da una scrivania e uscì nella notte sbattendo noncurante la porta dietro di sé.  
La tensione lo stava logorando, come se non bastasse già lo spirito, ora ci si metteva anche Bobby con le sue strane occhiate e la grande trovata delle candele..  
Cercò di calmarsi. Doveva rimanere concentrato, un solo passo falso avrebbe potuto costare caro a Sam. Ogni movimento gli sarebbe stato impossibile, legato com'era alla sedia, le uniche possibilità di difendersi erano date da Dean e Bobby. Nessun casino questa volta, si disse. Avevano pianificato tutto, non ci sarebbero stati trabocchetti di alcun genere, Steve Wondell sarebbe tornato dritto all'Inferno da cui era fuggito.  
O almeno così sperava.  
Dall'interno della casa Bobby osservò Dean dirigersi verso la macchina strascicando nervosamente i piedi per terra, mentre Sam alle sue spalle taceva cercando di non pensare al bruciore delle crode che sfregavano sulla gola. La stanza era tornata silenziosa.  
Ssh  
Un debole sibilo. Qualcosa di piccolo che veniva trascinato. Sam si rizzò allarmato sulla sedia. Cos'è stato? Bobby continuava a fissare da qualche parte fuori dalla finestra, non si era accorto di nulla.  
Ssh  
Individuò la sorgente del rumore. Oh no..  
"Bobby!"  
L'uomo si girò di scatto ed i suoi occhi si spalancarono per la sorpresa.  
Ssh  
Il sottile puntatore a forma di goccia scivolò ulteriormente sulla tavola ouija.  
"E' qui.." sussurrò Sam.  
L'indicatore si mosse ancora fermandosi sulla scritta "Sì".

Le candele erano quasi del tutto consumate ma avrebbero retto per qualche minuto, giusto il tempo necessario ad evocare lo spirito. Dean chiuse con delicatezza il portabagagli della Impala girando poi le chiavi nella serratura. Finalmente potevano cominciare.  
Salì rapidamente le scale del portico che scricchiolarono sinistramente sotto il suo peso, la casa aveva decisamente bisogno di una sistemata, pensò mentre girava la maniglia della porta d'ingresso.  
Si bloccò. La porta non si apriva. Provò ripetutamente a far ruotare il pomello ma invano. Che cavolo..?!  
"Bobby apri!" Gridò sbattendo il pugno sul vecchio legno. Dall'altra parte non giunse alcuna risposta. Un'inquietante presentimento si fece strada nella sua mente.  
"BOBBY!"  
Silenzio.  
Lasciò cadere le candele a terra e si precipitò alla finestra. Scrutando all'interno poté con grande sollievo vedere che Sam stava bene, era dove l'aveva lasciato, ma il suo viso era più pallido, l'espressione concentrata. Aveva il viso voltato leggermente a destra. Dean seguì il suo sguardo.  
Bobby era chino a terra, le quattro candele poggiate al suo fianco, entrambe le mani intente a seguire il movimento dell'indicatore sulla tavola ouija.  
Figlio di puta!  
Senza pensarci due volte si sistemò meglio a fianco della finestra pronto a sfondarla col gomito, quando notò un movimento brusco di Bobby, poco più in là il corpo di Sam ebbe una sorta di spasmo, la testa piegata momentaneamente in avanti tornò nella sua posizione naturale, poi lentamente si voltò in direzione della finestra. Dean lo fissò di rimando e Sam gli rivolse un ghigno mentre il conosciuto tic nervoso gli serrava ritmicamente un occhio.

"Cosa vuoi Steve?" Chiese Bobby allo spirito.  
Dapprima nulla si mosse, ma dopo qualche istante la mano soprannaturale formò due parole: S A M M O R T O.  
Il fantasma non sembrava interessato a risolvere la situazione pacificamente.  
"Sai che non te lo posso permettere." Azzardò.  
Sulla tavola nulla si mosse. Per un attimo Bobby temette di averlo perso mandando all'aria tutta la trappola. Alzò la testa per guardare Sam e vide il suo corpo scosso violentemente. Si alzò di scatto. Come da copione, mi dispiace Steve. Lo spirito si era impossessato dell'unico corpo non protetto dall'apposito amuleto, Sam. Ed ora era intrappolato dalla chiave di Salomone. Nonostante Bobby si sentisse sinceramente dispiaciuto per la sorte del cacciatore morto, afferrò l'antico libro degli esorcismi e cominciò a recitare la formula.  
Si rilassò leggermente. Dopo lo spavento iniziale per l'imprevista apparizione del fantasma, ora tutto sembrava rientrato nel binario tracciato dal loro piano.  
Improvvisamente la finestra esplose, le schegge si sparsero ovunque sul pavimento impolverato. Bobby interruppe la lettura, girandosi veloce, pronto ad affrontare l'attacco.  
Ma trovò Dean che lo guardava furbetto. "Te la ripago." Assicurò massaggiandosi il gomito.  
L'uomo più anziano imprecò fra sé prima di tornare all'esorcismo.  
"Allora.." cominciò il ragazzo posizionandosi di fronte alla sedia "hai finito coi giochetti masochisti, eh?" Il suo tentativo di istigare lo spirito sfumò nel nulla dal momento che Sam aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto accompagnato da un sorriso sicuro di sé dipinto sulle labbra. Non aveva nemmeno udito le parole del fratello.  
Che diavolo..?  
Mancavano una decina di righe al completamento dell'esorcismo.  
Dean avvicinò il viso a quello di Sam, cercando di attirare su di sé lo sguardo piatto. Erano a meno di 50 cm di distanza l'uno dall'altro.  
Non fa una piega..che cosa sta macchinando?  
Cinque righe.  
Tutto d'un tratto le pupille di Sam misero a fuoco quelle di Dean, cogliendolo alla sprovvista. Un odio profondo bruciava nei suoi occhi.  
"Non puoi proteggerlo." Sussurrò Sam. Poi afferrò Dean per un braccio e glielo torse dietro la schiena così velocemente che il ragazzo non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensare ad una reazione.  
Come ha fatto a liberarsi?!  
Bobby indietreggiò, le parole latine continuarono a risuonare nella stanza. Finché la superficie metallica della pistola di Dean andò a posarsi sulla tempia del proprietario.  
"Metti giù il libro." Ordinò Sam, ma soltanto quando Dean si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore Bobby ubbidì.  
"Lo sai che sono proiettili di salgemma, non faranno male a nessuno."  
Il posseduto ridacchiò.  
"Chi vuoi prendere in giro? Sono stato cacciatore anch'io, ricordi? La Glock è per i proiettili veri."  
Bobby scambiò un'occhiata con l'ostaggio. Quel maledetto spirito aveva ragione.  
"..finisci l'esorcismo!" Riuscì a dire Dean prima che la torsione del braccio fosse così intensa da togliergli il respiro.  
Sam squadrò l'uomo come se potesse leggere nei suoi pensieri, vedere la sua anima.  
"Non ho intenzione di farvi del male..non a voi due, almeno. Voglio solo Sam, mi spetta di diritto."  
"..l'unica cosa..che ti spetta.." disse debolmente Dean " ..è questa!" E si girò di scatto tirando una calcio nel basso ventre del fratello. Sam si piegò su sé stesso.  
L'inconveniente di avere un corpo.. pensò Dean prima di urlare a Bobby di riprendere l'esorcismo.  
Dolorante, Sam si mise in ginocchio, la pistola ancora in mano. Di nuovo un sorriso malvagio gli assottigliò le labbra.  
Sei parole latine e lo spirito sarebbe tornato all'inferno.  
"Non lo puoi proteggere" Ripeté.  
Dean capì le intenzioni dello spirito e si gettò in avanti, tentando di fermarlo..  
Tre parole.  
..ma la pistola era già puntata alla tempia di Sam.  
Una parola.  
Il grilletto venne premuto.

Un lampo di luce investì il corpo del più giovane Winchester, lasciando sia Dean che Bobby abbagliati per qualche secondo. Poi la luce si affievolì e scomparve insieme con lo spirito. L'esorcismo aveva fatto effetto.  
"Sam.." mormorò Dean avvicinandosi al fratello "Sammy.."  
Sam giaceva immobile a terra.  
"Sammy!" Chiamò forte Dean scuotendo il braccio dell'altro.  
A pochi passi da lui la Glock rifletteva impassibile la luce lunare.  
"Il taglio, idiota.." Sam si massaggiò il braccio sinistro all'altezza della fasciatura. La tempia dove la pistola aveva premuto con forza gli doleva leggermente. "E' tutto finito?"  
Dean gli tirò una pacca dispettosa.  
"Sì, bitch!"  
Bobby sospirò sollevato. Se fossi stato un cacciatore furbo, Steve, avresti saputo che la regola numero uno è tenere la Glock scarica.

Il profumo di bacon fritto salutò i fratelli Winchester la mattina seguente. Lo stomaco di Dean brontolava rumorosamente.  
"Sto morendo di fame." Si lamentò avviandosi verso la cucina.  
"Non si era capito.." Commentò ironico Sam roteando gli occhi.  
Trovarono il padrone di casa intento a rompere delle uova e colarne il contenuto nella padella già bollente.  
"'Giorno." Salutò Sam, mentre Dean era troppo occupato a sorridere al bacon succulento servito in tavola.  
"'Giorno, chef." Disse scherzosamente.  
Il suo sorriso si spense non appena Bobby si girò, scuro in volto, farfugliando un "Buongiorno" sbrigativo e appoggiando bruscamente un piatto pieno di pane tostato sul tavolo. Sam guardò confuso il fratello.  
Cosa gli prende adesso?  
L'atmosfera si fece improvvisamente gelida.  
"Bobby, cosa c'è?" chiese Sam in tono apprensivo.  
Il suo interlocutore non rispose subito, lasciò che la frittata finisse di cuocersi, poi spense il fuoco e appoggiò la padella sul tavolo.  
"Ditemelo voi cosa c'è. Pensate di potermi dire la verità questa volta?"  
"Senti, Bobby—"  
"No, sentite voi, adesso. Ho lavorato con vostro padre per anni e posso giurare di non aver mai avuto alcun problema con lui, mi sono sempre fidato ciecamente di John" Fece una pausa durante la quale studiò con lo sguardo i due ragazzi. "Pensavo voi foste come lui, io mi sono fidato, vi ho aiutati ogni volta che me l'avete chiesto ed ora scopro che mi raccontate balle!"  
"Bobby—" cercò di intervenire Sam, ma venne interrotto.  
"Beh, vergognatevi, non è di certo questo il famoso onore dei Winchester."  
Le ultime parole echeggiarono tra le pareti della cucina per qualche istante, gli occhi freddi di Dean erano puntati in quelli di Bobby. Nessuno dei due abbassò lo sguardo. Ora capisco perché mi guardavi così male ieri notte. Passò un buon minuto prima che il ragazzo si alzasse poggiando le mani sul tavolo interrompendo la sfida.  
"Andiamocene Sam, a quanto pare non siamo più i benvenuti qui."  
Sam esitò, non aveva nemmeno provato a replicare, magari se gli avessero spiegato meglio ciò che era accaduto con Steve Wondell Bobby li avrebbe perdonati. Che altro avrebbero potuto fare in quell'occasione? Raccontargli che il mite, razionale, affidabile Sam Winchester aveva ammazzato a sangue freddo uno dei suoi compagni cacciatori? Aprì la bocca per protestare ma Dean gli lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco. Senza proferire parola seguì il fratello maggiore lungo il corridoio, nel salotto ed infine fuori dalla casa.  
Il rombo della Impala si affievolì fino a scomparire annunciando che i fratelli se n'erano andati. Bobby rimase in ascolto finché il solo rumore udibile fu quello del suo respiro.  
John, i tuoi figli sono bravi ragazzi, pensò, ma hanno ancora molto da imparare.  
Sospirando con afflizione tornò alla colazione. Gli era passato l'appetito. Si diresse in salotto. Le quattro candele inutilizzate, la sedia con le corde, i vetri e il vecchio libro di esorcismi erano ancora là, esattamente come li avevano lasciati poche ore prima. Era proprio là che i ragazzi avevano infranto il tacito patto di fiducia vigente tra i cacciatori. Mai mentire o la bugia si ritorcerà contro di te. Ed era proprio ciò che era successo a Sam e Dean.  
Sospirò nuovamente passando lo sguardo ora sul soffitto dipinto, ora sulle sinuose corde, ora sul.. Qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Si avvicinò alla sedia strizzando gli occhi per vedere meglio. Una macchia scura sull'estremità spezzata della fune che aveva legato Sam. Ora che ci pensava, come diavolo aveva fatto il ragazzo a liberarsi? Si era assicurato personalmente che le corde rinforzate e nuove di zecca fossero legate ben strette. Prese in mano la fune portandola a pochi centimetri dal viso.  
No..non avrebbe mai potuto farlo, è umanamente impossibile!  
Annusò l'estremità annerita. Fece una smorfia di sorpresa. Non c'era alcun dubbio: la corda era stata bruciata.  
Bobby rimase a bocca aperta. Osservò il simbolo disegnato sul soffitto, poi tornò di nuovo alla fune. Come era riuscito Sam, immobilizzato sotto la chiave di Salomone, ad incenerire una fune rinforzata con fili di ferro?


End file.
